


Daddy's Little Whore

by killerwhaletank



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively innocent young man wrestles with the way he feels, and lets his body finally dictate what exactly he wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Whore

I left him a text message from where I stood at the front desk before climbing into the elevator and nudging the appropriate button, telling him which hotel and what room I would be staying in. I knew he would have to tell a white lie or two to get himself to the hotel, but I also knew that he wanted nothing more than to escape from his father's often over-protective eye. Keying into the room, I sighed contently at the vastness of the room, whistling soft as my eyes stopped on the rather plush-looking king-sized four poster bed. I dropped my bag on the over-sized couch and snatched up the room service menu, reading over it as I began to strip and head toward the shower, picking out what could be the perfect meal for us to share. Before climbing into the shower I ordered us plenty of food, enough to guarantee that we would have something left over to munch on when we got hungry later.

I stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, a white towel wrapped around my waist, when I heard a rap on the door. Sighing softly I made my way to the door, surprised that the room service had gotten here so quickly. When I opened the door, a playful smirk crept across my face. There he was, standing there with nothing more than the clothes on his back -- a pair of loose-fitting worn jeans and tee that almost looked too small for him. I quickly gave him a once over, before leaning against the open door. "I... I know I ordered room service, but this much... much more than I had expected."

His cheeks turned a very bright red, making me wonder if his entire body had turned that shade of red. "Greg..."

I gave him a playful smile and walked back into the room, feeling the towel start to slip, wondering if he could see it moving since I knew, in fact, that he was watching me walk away. I glanced back at him and tented an eyebrow, crooking a finger and beckoning him closer to me. "C'mere," I said softly, finally through with giving him subtle hints. He walked toward me and as soon as he was within arm's reach I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me, kissing his cheek gently. I could feel how nervous he was, how tense his entire body had grown, how alive an otherwise overlooked part of his body had become. "Everything okay, darlin'?"

He swallowed hard, and through all of his tension he was still able to smile up at me. "You... you wearing a towel," he finally said, the words each catching in the back of his throat.

I let out a very soft chuckle. "I just got out of the shower," I said in return. I opened my mouth to continue the thought, but was stopped by a knock at the door. "That must be the food. Let me go change, and you get the door." He nodded and walked back over to the door, pausing just long enough to turn and steal a glance at me. Walking into the bathroom, discarding the towel before getting into the room. When I heard the door close again I reemerged from the bathroom wearing a relatively loose fitting pair of sleep pants. I chuckled and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch, staring down at the tray of food. "I hope you're hungry," I said finally, taking a seat beside him. "I ordered enough food to feed a small army."

As soon as I had settled into the couch beside him, I felt his hand in mine. I smiled softly and turned to see him smiling back at me. Without any hesitation he leaned over and pressed a very gentle kiss to my lips, not lingering any longer than he absolutely had to. "I am hungry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his gaze to mine, those big, brown puppy dog eyes staring almost into my soul. I licked my lips softly, sliding my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him on for a deep kiss. As soon as our lips met his hesitancy came rushing back. I could feel him start to pull away, so I let him. Watching as he began to rip into the cellophane-covered plates in front of him. "Ross," I sighed. "Are... are you sure everything's okay?"

"Uh huh!" he answered rather enthusiastically.

I cleared my throat gentle. "So, um... what did you tell your father this time?"

He sighed softly and popped a pieces of one of the fried chicken strips into his mouth. "I, um... told him I had met someone at the track, and that Mom was going to pick me up at the movies and take me home." I nodded, trying to imagine Ross talking to his father, trying to convince him to let him go on this seemingly innocent date. As much as I should have scolded Ross for lying to his father, it was his uncanny ability to lie that allowed us to meet like this.

"Well, I for one am glad that he bought it." I slid closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I've missed you."

"You... you just saw me this afternoon," he said in return, his eyes just barely closed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That... that's not what I meant."

Ross let out a very nervous chuckle. "That... I kind of thought that that wasn't what you meant."

We finished our meal in relative silence, Ross focused more on his food and I more focused on him. I had finished eating a few minutes before Ross had, not wanting to be unable to move for the rest of the evening. I heard the fork hit the plate and looked up to see Ross relax back against the couch. As he let out a sigh of contentment, I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Ross asked, his voice much more relaxed.

"No, darlin'. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing..." Slowly I inched my way closer to him, leaning into him, kissing his neck very gently. "Because you're so damn cute. Everything about you is so damn cute." He groaned, almost in protest, but turned to face me regardless. I felt him moan as I captured his lips in a deep kiss, reaching for the hem of his shirt and trying to peel it off of him.

"W-wait, what... what're you..."

"You're spending the night, right?" I asked, my fingers still gripped into the hem of his shirt. He nodded slowly, and allowed me to pull his shirt completely off. I slid back just enough to see Ross' naked torso. Every muscle in my body tightened at the sight of his almost perfectly sculpted body. "Hmmm..." I hummed. "I see that working out with Carl is starting to pay off, isn't it."

The one thing that killed me about him was his modesty. He had no idea how the world saw him, or how beautiful he was in my eyes. Any compliment I gave him was immediately met by the sight of his entire body blushing. He was so adorable when he blushed and shied away from me. At first I had taken it personally, that he didn't want me touching him. Now I know better.

"I... I was p-planning on staying all night, if... if you'll let me stay..."

I clicked my tongue softly. "Darlin', why wouldn't I want you to stay here with me?" I asked, taking his hands in mine and pulling him to his feet, starting to walk backwards toward the bed.

"I-I... I don't..."

I leaned over and brushed my lips against his, trying not to let on how aggravated I was becoming with him. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You know that. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"I... I know, Greg, I just..."

I crushed my lips to his, quickly silencing him, as I pushed him up onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side, as I walked over and grabbed the remote control for the television. As I turned to join him on the bed, I saw that he had moved so that he was sitting up against the headboard. "How about a movie?" I asked, sliding onto the bed beside him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, biting back a silent moan as I pressed play on the remote.

As soon as the credits rolled, I felt Ross tense up. "W-what? What the hell are we..." I glanced over and saw Ross' eyes as wide as saucers. I could feel him start to pull away, and covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh... oh my God you're not really watching p-porn, are you?!" I didn't say anything in return, just leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Ross, darlin'. I'll turn it off if you... want me to..." Slowly, I felt Ross begin to relax, bringing his hands down from his eyes and curl up against me. I felt his hand start to caress my chest, biting my bottom lip and moaning softly as I continued to watch the movie, every so often letting my gaze wander over to Ross.

"D-do... do you watch this kind of stuff... a lot?"

I smirked, and nuzzled my nose into his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "I used to. Now I... I actually have something better than porn to... help me."

Ross took a very deep breath before speaking again. "W-what... what's that?"

A soft chuckle, and I leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, the silence in the room broken only by the throaty moans from the male lead in the movie. "You, Ross. You... are the only thing I can think about."

His demeanor changed. No longer was he tense, but more relaxed than I had ever seen before. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to my jaw, grazing his teeth against my skin very gently. "Mmmm, someone's starting to feel a little... frisky, aren't they..." Slowly I slipped a hand between Ross' legs, cupping my hand over his knee.

"W-wait..." Ross began, reaching down and almost pushing my hand away.

I sighed softly, and pulled my hand away. "I... I know. You..."

I had absolutely no time to react, before Ross had rolled me onto my back and climbed up on top of me, straddling my waist, his palms pressed to my chest. I groaned softly as I felt him rock his hips down against mine. Ross panted softly, dragging his nails down along my chest. "N-no," Ross began to say, his voice barely above a whisper. "You... you don't know..."

Silent for just a moment I slid my hand down along my chest, and cupped my hand around Ross' quickly hardening shaft through his jeans. I looked up into his eyes and saw a lust that I had never seen before. He licked his lips softly, moaning softly as I started to rub my hand up and down along his shaft. "What. What do I know..."

Ross leaned in and kissed me passionately, taking my bottom lip in his teeth before slowly pulling away. "How... badly I want you..."

It took every ounce of strength I had left in my body to keep from flipping him onto his back, stripping him completely naked, and ravaging his body right then and there. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was he really here, straddling my waist, rocking his hips slowly against mine, creating just enough friction between us to get me so excited I feel as though I may explode?

He cried out softly when I felt my hand involuntary squeeze, and he bucked down against me. "B-be... be gentle. Please, I... I've never..."

"I know you haven't," I whispered back in return. "But do you want to, that's what I'm asking. Do you really..."

Ross had slid off of me and onto the floor, standing there not two feet from me, slowly pulling his jeans from his hips and pushing them to the floor, moaning as he freed his already hard cock. He wrapped his hand very gently around his shaft, and began stroking himself slowly. "Does... does this answer your question?"

I didn't think. I just acted.

Quickly I pushed my shorts off and tossed them onto the floor, grabbing the small bag from the side of the bed, if only to pull a small tube of lube from the bottom of the bag. When I turned back to him he looked a little curious, first at me, and then at the small tube in my hands. Slowly he reached out and took it from me, concentrating on its contents before looking up at me. "What's this?"

I chuckled softly, and took the tube back from him. "It's lube. So that, well... this doesn't hurt nearly as much as I have a feeling it's going to." Ross' cheeks flushed a very bright red, and I tried very hard not to crack a smile. "Darlin'?"

"It's just that I... I never found any of that in... in Dad's room," Ross said, his voice barely above a whisper. I went to untwist the top off of the tube, before feeling it being ripped out of my hands. I looked up and saw Ross shaking his head. "No," he said very firmly. "Don't... don't use it."

"Ross."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I... I don't want it to not hurt, Greg. I..." Ross climbed back up onto the bed, slowly throwing his leg over my waist and reached down to wrap a hand around my shaft. He pressed my head up against his opening, moaning softly as he slowly lowered himself down against me. I gripped my hands around his hips and held him perfectly still.

"Darlin'..."

"Please, Gregory. God, please... please just..."

The sound of his begging nearly ripped me apart. I pulled my hands from his hips and reached up to grip the headboard behind me, groaning softly as I felt Ross slowly slide down around me. He cried out in pain, his body tensing as I pushed my head further up inside him. Ross reached down and gripped his hand around my shoulders, whimpering softly in pain as he took more of me inside of him. The feel of him tightening around me was almost enough to make me come right there. Something I had waited for, something I had dreamed about for months, and I was about to lose it.

I laced my fingers together at the small of Ross' back, and held him gently as he began to set a very slow pace, pressing his hips to mine gently as he began to bounce gently. His panting grew heavier, and with every breath he moaned softly. "Oh.... oh God... G-Greg, it... it hurts..." His voice made my body tense up. It sounded as if he were actually in pain, as if he actually wanted to stop. But I knew I couldn't. I knew there was no way I could stop.

I felt every muscle in Ross' body relax, as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips down against mine, taking my entire length up inside him quickly. He screamed out in pain, arching his back as he gripped his hands into my chest. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly, groaning soft as I feel his nails dig into my skin. "Mmmm... oohhh fuck, darlin'... you feel so... so good..."

It didn't take much to bring Ross' young body over the edge, screaming out my name as he did. Panting heavily he came all over my hand and stomach, and as he tried to catch his breath he fell forward and kissed me passionately. I groaned against his lips, and felt him pull back away from me. "I... I'm sorry."

I chuckled once. "What... what're you sorry for?" I asked. I thrust up into him once, if only to hear him whimper once more, as he pressed his palms into my chest to steady himself. "Oh. You mean because I..."

I whimpered as Ross stood on the bed, sliding my length out of himself very slowly. He sat there, his palms pressed into the bed as he balanced himself on my knees. His shoulders heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Slowly he walked off toward the bathroom and turned around only to crook a finger to me, begging me off of the bed. "I can fix that for you," he said softly, as I strode up to him. He reached down and began to stroke my aching cock slowly, leaning up and kissing my jaw softly.

Ross reached over and turned on the shower, pulling me into the tub with him, before dropping to his knees in front of me. I let out a soft moan as he slid my hard length into his mouth, sucking very gently as he bobbed his mouth up and down around my shaft. Hearing him groan, I knew that tonight was far from over.


End file.
